


Like Something You See?

by Aurora Danvers (Shadowed_Aurora)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, F/F, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aurora/pseuds/Aurora%20Danvers
Summary: Natasha gets a haircut. Carol shows her appreciation. And gets creative.





	Like Something You See?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pagans_in_vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagans_in_vegas/gifts).

> Warning: light choking during sex

Natasha walked into the apartment, carefully removing her shoes and jacket, placing them where they belong in the closet. "I'm home!" She called out.

"I'm in the bedroom!" Carol's voice was muffled down the hall. "Can you grab me a water?" 

Natasha rolled her eyes. So needy. She smiled fondly at her girlfriend's request, though. Stopping by the kitchen, she grabbed them both bottles of water before she walked to the bedroom. She waited in the doorway though, until Carol tore her eyes from the book she was reading and up to her face.

Natasha couldn't hide her smirk at Carol's audible whimper. "You--your hair--" she nearly whined the words. Natasha saw the instant lust in her eyes, and knew there was hundreds of dirty things that her girlfriend was currently thinking about doing to her.

"You like it?" Natasha teased, taking a step just inside the door so she could twirl around to show it off. It felt odd to her that she didn't feel it move. She was used to at least some length on her hair. But this was shaved on one side with a short layer on the other. 

Carol moaned aloud. "Get your ass over here so I can fuck you." She growled.

Natasha smiled, taking her time making her way over to the bed. Standing teasingly out of reach while she set the water bottles down. As soon as she was near enough, Carol grabbed ahold of her wrist and dragged her to the bed. She pinned Natasha on the soft mattress and moved to straddle her, bringing her mouth down to plant an intense kiss. She molded her lips to Natasha's, opening them to slip her tongue inside. She thrust her tongue deeper, mimicking the movement with her hips. Her hands explored Natasha's hair, running her palm over the buzz cut repeatedly, her fingers running through the larger strands, gripping and tugging where she could.

Natasha moaned in surprise, enjoying the response that her new haircut elicited from Carol. She let Carol yank her t-shirt over her head, so she could move her ravenous kisses to her exposed collarbone while her fingers roughly massaged Natasha's bra-clad breasts. Her fingers slipped under the padding and as soon as Natasha's nipple was exposed, Carol's lips were on it, pulling and sucking hard. Natasha moaned, definitely not regretting that Carol had found out how much she liked this. Carol freed Nat from the bra, moving her lips to the other nipple as her hands started exploring south. While her tongue teased the erect bud, her hands worked on removing Natasha's jeans. She had to disentangle herself and stand up to fully remove them, taking Natasha's panties with them in the process. And then she made quick work of her own clothes, stopping by the nightstand to grab her strap out of the top drawer.

Natasha licked her lips, watching Carol carefully with her hungry gaze. "Like something you see, baby?" She teased Carol, who was hastily fastening the straps to her.

"Turn over. On your hands and knees," Carol nodded to Natasha, all business. She was on a mission. And Natasha wasn't sure who's pleasure she was on a mission to accomplish, but she was curious to see how it would play out with this overly aggressive Carol. She did as she was told, sticking out her ass temptingly and jutting out her bare breasts.

Carol moaned at the image as she grabbed Natasha's hips, lining herself up behind her. She grunted as she ran the red strap along Natasha's slit, excited that she was already slick enough for it to slide easily across. She stopped at Natasha's swollen clit, lining up her cock to press against it. She started rocking and she swore she heard Natasha whimper, which made her grin like an idiot. "What was that, baby?" She teased, thrusting her hips into Natasha's clit, sliding repeatedly over the tender bud.

This time, Natasha let out a throaty moan, "More." Carol grinned triumphantly. Grabbing Natasha's hips, she pulled back to realign herself, then pressed in deep, splitting Natasha's core around her cock. Natasha's hips twitched back and Carol chuckled, thrusting forward to meet Nat's movements. Both women moaned at the result. Carol pulled back to drive back in, trying to get a grip on Natasha's skin. It wasn't enough. With each hard thrust of her hips, Natasha fell forward. Her arms were no match against Carol's hips. Carol went to grab Natasha's hair, only to find that her usual handle wasn't there with the new haircut. She was going to have to improvise.

She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the first thing her hand found, a necklace chain. There was a light clank as the dogtags lifted off the table, but she ignored it, draping the necklace over Natasha and twisting, using it to make her arched back into Carol. She took advantage of the new position, thrusting up and deep into Natasha until she heard her grunts with each movement. Her arm snaked around to grab Natasha's breast, holding her tight to herself as she twisted the necklace chain harder in her other hand. Carol nuzzled her cheek against Natasha's, her short hair now tickling Carol's skin. If she wasn't so close, Carol wouldn't have heard Natasha's repeated groans under her breath, "yes, fuck me harder, yes..."

When Natasha finally came apart, Carol nearly went with her, so turned on by the scene. Instead, she pounded Nat while her dripping cunt clenched around the strap, until she pushed Carol away and collapsed on the bed, breathless. Carol took a moment to recover her own breathing before cuddling up to Natasha.

"So...you like my hair?" Natasha raised an eyebrow at Carol.

"Do I need to fuck you again, to make that more clear?" Carol started to prop herself back up.

"No--no. Give me a moment, Captain," Natasha grabbed the dogtags as she said the last word, moving to take them off. Carol put her hand on Nat's, stopping her.

"Keep 'em. They look great on you anyway. Especially when it's the only thing you're wearing." Carol smirked.

Natasha smiled back, leaning back for a quick kiss before she went to admire the tags. It was Carol's original one, sheared in half. Both pieces now had a hole for the necklace to run through. One side had her human name. The other her Kree name. And now Natasha wore them both.

"Thanks, darling. I'll take good care of them." Nat promised.

Carol nuzzled into Natasha's hair again. "I know you will."


End file.
